Twins
by Mousey65
Summary: Emotions are difficult and can cause ruin at the flick of a wrist. Hel had realised this, and knew that one day they would end her. Being the princess of Asgard and twin of Loki does run the risk.(General plot of film. hope it is okay and I will continue it into the future movies)
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The last drop of blood fell onto the frozen earth, quickly freezing its self. Finally the pain filled cries ceased, bathing the battle field in silence. Odin was weary, the war had lasted too long, causing the allfarther to lose many men and his left eye.

Odin had always prided himself in being a fearless warrior, unafraid of the perils of war. Yet now all he long for was home. To be with his young son Thor and new wife Frigga was all that filled his thoughts.

Pitiful wails awoke him from his daydreaming. Reminding him of late nights with Thor. They were cries of an infant. He made his way towards the sound and came to stand bellow a large cold stone table. Similar the ones the Valkyries would pray at with sacrifice's. On it lay a bundle of rags. Removing the cloth Odin was surprised to see not one but two tiny Jotun babies.

Twins.

'They must have been runts' Odin concluded as the were much too small to be normal Frost giant babies. Due to the allfarther's movement the infants stopped their cries and gazed up with their innocence filled , blood red eye's. A concept the made Odin chuckle gruffly.

After observing this, one of them let out a coo, while the other more cautious twin continued to watch. He reached out with his burly arms surrounding the two and lifted them up to cradle them to his chest. Astoundingly the twins wriggled to get closer to his chest, as they did this their cobalt skin change like ink in water it shifted to porcelain and when the wave reached their eyes the melted to form an emerald green in one child and an ice blue in the other.

Looking down at them Odin thought how nobody would suspect their true heritage. Protective parental feelings grew in his heart when holding the small bundles. Odin new he did not want to part with them and was quite entertained with the idea of them being Thor's playmates, siblings.

So on arrival not only was Queen Frigga greeted with an injured war weary husband but two new infants to call her own and love as she had done Thor.

* * *

 **This is my first real attempt at a fanfic so I'm open to advice and I have a general idea of where this story will go however the details are not certain so please bare with me and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

* * *

 **Hel's pov**

I love books. Sadly not all people would agree. However I never felt as happy as I did then when my noes was in a book. Thankfully Loki also agrees.

Romeo and Juliet thoroughly annoy me, how pathetic can they be. Shakespeare how could you disappoint me, where is Macbeth and lady Macbeth when I need them. I can't read this any more. Dropping it on the desk i climb up from my bed, and stretch like a cat. My back popped, I sigh.

A knock came from my door. 'Probably mother' I thought, I loved spending Sunday mornings enjoying the comfort of her arms and magic lessons. Before being subjected to fathers continuous spiels about how to be a 'True shield maiden of Asgard, to up hold the family honour and inspiring Goddess'. When all I really wanted was to laugh with him and go for a ride around the city with him.

Some times I felt he just couldn't connect with me. Not like I remember when I was a child he would take me everywhere, one of my favourite memories I have of us together is when I was young and he was on his thrown bouncing me on his knee as he dolled out punishments to some bandits. Probably not as enjoyable for the bandits though. Sadly over the years those moments had dwindled, until finally the last trickle of comforting parental affection had run dry. leaving only exchanges of confusion and uncertainty between us.

A second set of more urgent knocks brought me out of my daydream. I hurried over to my tall door and turned the handle to slide it open. Standing before me with her ethereal golden glow stood my mum. Her silk robes clung to her proud, statuesque yet feminine form. Nobody would doubt her elegance.

Looking at us together you would nit have thought us to be related, let alone mother and daughter.

Where her hair was golden, mine was black. Where her skin was tan, mine was ivory. Where her body was soft and slim, my bone structure was sharp, and my body curvy but with an underlining harshness of muscle.

all except our eyes were the same. Clear crystal blue.

She smiled at me. The tip of her lips promising mischief, similar to the usually permanent grin Loki has on his face.

"why such a sly grin mother", I jokingly questioned raising a mocking eyebrow, knowing full well what she had planned.

"Oh nothing in particular dearest daughter, just wondering if you wanted to walk with me and visit your brothers while they train", her eyes twinkled as she held out her elegant hand, which I clasped with my own moments later.

"I would love to Allmother" graciously bowing sarcastically.

Stepping out of my room, I shut my door. mother than looped our arms together and we glided through the large corridors. I enjoyed this, the comforting company we shared enveloped around us like a blanket as we talked about nothing in particular while making our way to the training area.

When we were close to the garrison mother stopped us. She reached out and held both my hands in hers and looked into my eyes. Her face growing older as she became serious.

"I do not wish to spoil this beautiful morning for you", I realise now the jokes of going to distract Thor and Loki while they trained was just a ploy to get me out of my room somewhere she could speak to me without the chance of me evading her.

"... but you have been keeping to yourself a lot more lately, I know Loki always has but you were always so sociable and happy, you even made Heimdall smile. what worries you."

I did not want to tell her (though I don't know why) of the horrific dreams that clouded my sleep, of freezing earth and blood filled screams.

So I did what any loving daughter would do in the situation.

I lied.

"Thor's coronation, I worry he is not ready" I admitted, voicing the statement with a hint of guilt.

Although it was not the real reason for my troubles the thought stilled weighed heavy on my mind.

It is not that I did not love him, but I feel that he is still a child. Whenever we are together I feel I must watch over like a mother, berating him for starting pub fights and arrogance. He has been acting differently towards me though, more clumsy than usual with his words. As if he is unsure of how to interact with me, like farther. However he is always caring and the times he makes me laugh are some of my favourites, like time I was learning to do archery. No matter how many times I missed he stayed, joking until it was late and the stars were out, we lent against each other gazing at the sky.

That was the side of Thor I knew would be a good king.

"Oh Hel you are not the only one, Loki has brought up the same views as well and regretfully I slightly agree, but we must be there for your brother to help him. Sometimes I feel You and Loki are the only ones he really listens to." She wound her arms around me and held me to her chest. I was fully grown but top of my head still fitted under her chin.

Even though she was comforting me for a different reason, her cuddles still to this day had the power to stop my racing mind and bring me back down to Asgard. Thankfully she had believed my lie. The bags under my eyes from lack of sleep she thought was caused by worry for my realm.

After this we walked into the training yard. The smell of sweat was quite of putting, and how strange that people prefer this smell to the homely one of books. I despair with the world sometimes.

Mum and I reached the balcony over the sand filled pit where royalty would sit a watch our warriors fight. At this moment in the arena Loki and Thor were back to back fighting the high guards, surrounded.

Not for long I sussed. Both my brothers were highly competitive especially with each other and by the looks of it were keeping score of who was taking down the most. As legendary as they are at fighting, the were never as formidable when they were together.

Usually I would be raring to go and join them, but is was content to sit this one out. Only occasionally tripping Thor up with a flick of my finger. Loki would always win if I was around.

The last man fell by the swing of Loki's sword. Every one stopped and I could hear their huffing breaths from 2 feet away.

"I believe I won that one Loki even Hel would agree" Thor shouted a giant grin on his face.

"Oh no dear brother you were to far behind to see who the true winner was and Hel will always side with me" My twin mused, his face also holding a smile though.

They both hadn't realised we were watching them so I stood up and lent over the wall and exclaimed, "cant I ever leave you two alone without being worried your rivalry kill all of fathers guards, you do know we need them to protect the city".

my smug voice drew their attention. My eyes locked with storm cloud grey ones.

"Hel oh I did not see you arrive well ho.." Thor's ramblings were cut off , "sister why did you not join us your competitiveness would have over come us surely"

I moved my eyes away from the fidgeting Thor to gaze into Loki's emerald orbs.

 _Are you well sister you look weary._ his voice whispered in my mind.

 _The days grow longer and nights shorter, I do not sleep enough that is all._ I dismissed. I could never lie to Loki only half truths would do. He could sniff a lie a league away.

 _We will talk about this later._ He insisted, I gave no answer.

Turning to mother I said loud enough for both my brothers to hear, "I feel like going for a ride out of the city, would you join me mother?"

"I am sorry I can't today dear, I promised your farther I would be with him when the Valdaheim council would arrive for the coronation, but I'm sure your brothers would love to go with you' she pushed. Obviously wanting me to spend time with Thor after our conversation earlier.

"I'm no.."

"Thor and I would love to" Loki grinned wrapping an arm around Thor's burly golden shoulders.

"Yes brother and we will see who is fastest" His eyes already filled with child like glee.

I agreed and sighed. My plan to escape backfired.

Although it could have been worse, I could have been forced to spend time alone with Thor. He would not have anything to talk about and probably end up discussing in detail the weather. Sadly not like the ones we use to share.

* * *

After the horses were tacked up the three of us rode out of the town and into the silver forest. The trees flew past causing me to lose sight of the boys on and off. A warm feeling swelled in my stomach, bubble up my chest and burst through my lips in an uncontrollable laugh. This is life. The wind swept my hair across my face and was sucked into my mouth.

I spat it out rather ungracefully and whipped my head to the right. Grey eyes locked with mine an unknown emotion swirled in them.

I was scared, not of his feelings but of mine. Feelings that should not be felt for your brother. No matter the confusing emotions, I had to continue like everything was normal. I guess I did have some things in common with Juliet. But I know what I should not do.

Tomorrow was the coronation and nobody would even entertain the idea that the princess of Asgard has incestuous feelings for the crown prince.

Going straight to my room as soon as we came back, making sure not the make eye contact with the stormy orbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I hope its going well I will try to update as often as possible xx.**

* * *

 _Everything was dark and cold. There was a constant ringing in my ears and ting stars danced across my vision. Sharp rocks dug into my back through my traditional dress the awkward position causing creases in the ice blue silk. I spread my arms. Dug my fingers into the frozen earth and pushed myself up. Surveying my surroundings all I could see was an empty vast waste land._

 _The silence was deafening._

 _This is not what I am used to, horrible battles and horrendous bloodshed yes. Not nothingness._

 _I clambered to my feet, my limbs feeling heavy. Probably making me look like a new born fawn. The only thing I could do was explore so I started walking. Off in the distance I saw some rubble and as I goy closer I recognised the shape of a ruined table._

 _A strong sense of de jia vous hit me._

 _Like a memory of a shadow just out of my grasp. Hesitantly I stretched out my hand and the pads of my fingers glide across the course grey stone._

 _The wind picked up causing the end of my dress to brush at my calves._

 _My gaze was firmly on the table. When a large pair of cobalt feet stepped into my vision._

 _Terror grasped my heart as my eyes travelled up the harsh intimidating body. Thick lower legs met powerful thighs. Naked for viewing._ _A monstrous torso of bulging muscles and veiny arms was next. His older angular face was decorated in risen scar tattoos, savage but beautify._

 _I prolonged the essesing of these features in a bid not to look into his eyes._

 _My breathing jutted like a blocked tap, as my heart raced. Inevitably I looked up into the frost giants eyes. Bloody orbs met mine, what I saw was gleeful maliciousness but after a moment they emotion morphed into confusion, before quickly shifting to anger._

 _A strong cold hand grasped my neck over the top of the silk of the high neck of the dress, it was so large the fingers and thumb overlapped._

 _"What are you" its voice was slow and soft but no less intimidating. our eye contact still hadn't broken._

 _My best chance of survival was probably to stay silent. Also the fact that my air supply was short due to the giant hand around my slim white neck. The only sound was my desperate gasping breaths._

 _"What are you" its voice came again albeit a little louder. I did not answer again. I could hear fathers words about being a polite lady, but I doubt he would feel this situation needed manners._

 _The giant lost his patience and roared, lifting me into the air. Startled I grabbed with my hands at his lower arms and clung on. I read that when you touch a frost giant it is extremely painful. Instant frostbite. I prepared for the pain but nothing came. Looking down to were our skin met , my porcelain colouring swirled and shifted to turn blue._

 _Spreading for the frost giant like a virus ti ran up my arms till all I could see was blue._

 _The skin of a frost giant,_

 _He dropped me, and I fell to the earth with a thud. I was brought out of my trance._ _This was a dream a messed up dream created to distress me._

 _This isn't real._

 _All worry for the murderous giant disappeared. I rubbed my hands together trying to get rid of the offending pigment, nothing . Growing desperate I start to scratch visiously at my forearms, nothing._

 _I wailed and cried out in fear, fear of my self. Movement to the side of me caught my attention. I looked up into the eyes of the frost giant once more looking like a rabid animal._

 _Taken a back I saw an emotion I didn't expect to see sadness. He reached out to me once again but this time not violently be like a child's trying to comfort a distressed pet. When he was an hair away I felt a tug on my back and without a chance to cry out I feel._

* * *

I bolted up from my bed and sucked in a large breath of air. I was in my room, it was dark and everything was still. Remembering the dream I looked down at my hands but there was not enough light to make out the colour. Without thinling I slide out of my room and onto the hall way balcony to look at my skin in the moonlight.

Thankfully I was back to normal. How could I let such a stupid nightmare get to me. I moved to return to my room but a foot fall stopped me. Thor came around the corner to stand next to me. His eyes intent on my face.

"Had a bad dream" he whispered soothingly.

His eyes pleaded for me to acknowledge him after the distance I had tried to put between us after realising my feelings. I would regret it in the morning but I did not care. Gliding towards him I let him pull me to his warm chest. Nothing mattered as long as he held me like this forever.

I wrapped my arms around his waste and nuzzled into his neck breathing in his smell of burnt wood and rain. Sighing in contentment I rose on my toes to whisper in his ear causing his hold to tighten.

"Everything is fine now that you are here"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I haven't had any feedback so could you please tell me if you like or dislike anything. I would love to hear it.**

* * *

We sat on the bench facing out to the city. It was peaceful and calm; words I rarely use with Thor. His main appeal to the opposite sex was his thirst for adventure. Achieving to the highest degree and bathing in the praise. Admittedly it did attract me, how he could command a room with his mere presence. But it is not the only thing. We are very different, it is a surprise we mesh so well together.

It was also surprising how different he acts when it was just the two of us. He loses his boorish temperament which is replaced by a beautiful gentleness, not even Loki could compete with. This is what I truly love how he feels comfortable enough with me to fully open.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I looked up at him his mouth a sad line on his profile as he did not turn to acknowledge me.

"I am sorry" I sigh, "I just thought we needed some space."

I upset me how he did not see I was protecting us. Only thinking I was being cruel. My head fell from his shoulder as he stood up in a rush.

"You never seek me any more preferring the company of others, every time in this last month that I have tried to reach out to you I have been shut down. Have you grown tired of me, am I too boring to waste your time" his voice had gradually lower becoming thick with emotion.

"I did not do it to hurt you!", I hissed. Hot blood courses through my veins. How could he blame me when he insinuated this ungodly relationship. He had come to me that night.

"need I remind you dear Brother! we share the same blood, what we were... are doing is wrong so I am sorry for trying distance us!" I walked to where he stood until our chests almost touched.

"And you have the nerve to whine like a child" I glared up at him channelling Loki when Sif set fire to his favourite poetry book.

Realising his mistake he turned and unexpectedly framed my face in his callous hands. They are warm and comforting. Against my better judgement I relax and rest my cheeks. I let my eye lids drop and sucked in a deep breath through my nose. He lent closer as I felt his soft breath run over my face.

"That is not what I meant Hel, I was rude, I am sorry" sighed, resting his forehead on mine. We are a mess. I had talked to Loki about my dreams before bed and the situation with Thor. I remember how it went comparing it to this conversation.

 _Oh Juliet you dunce, you have your whole life ahead of you. And you have wasted it on someone you have know for a week who is a convicted womaniser. rising to my feet I pace in front of my bed. bending the books spin with a bit too much aggression. Juliet is the kind women that causes the female sex to be considered weak. I explained the story to Sif once and we both agreed that if either of us saw the other acting like that we would wish them to kill us. Sif has never admitted it to me but I new she had feelings for Thor. I am not sure how I feel about that but I know that Sif is a truly amazing friend . No matter how much she hates Loki._

 _The sharp click of the door latch shocked me out of my thoughts. My eyes came to rest on the shadowed figure leaning against my door. Only one person would linger in the dark, my drama queen of a brother is set on having this conversation._

 _"Why hide away, reading mediocre Midgardian literature when you should be out showing the worlds just how fearsome you are" he whispered as he strode over to me._

 _Our smirks mirror. "You have something against Shakespeare dear brother?" I sit back down on my original seat and Loki comes to rest next to me._

 _"Only the love stories, could do without those give me a good tragedy though and I would be happy" he admitted modestly._

 _"Then you must read Macbeth, I won't spoil the ending" I rise to move over to my abundant book collection, the Midgardian ones Heimdall secretly let me retrieve with out the worry of punishment from Farther._

 _"You know I did not come here to talk about Midgardian stories" his eyes dug into mine, leaning his body forward, clasping his hands as he rested his arms on his knees. I stop my advance to shelves._

 _I know I can't escape this conversation. Unlike the one with mother I cannot tell half truths and white lies. He would know. we are always open to each other, even through the transition from children to adults our hold on each other never failed. Even when other feelings grew and changed for others. Ours was constant, like the ground beneath our feet, always there holding us up never changing._

 _"I dream of death" I whisper._

 _"Who's death?"_

 _"I know not, only the agonizing screams and moaning's of the suffering plague my nights" I feel the weight of my hidden turmoil lessen as if Loki has taken some on his shoulders._

 _"Have you not told Mother of these visions, she could help" he questions confused._

 _"Nothing can stop my visions and comforting words do nothing but lul me into a false sense for security. Eventually the prediction will occur and will end or I will become accustomed to it. You codling me like a baby does not help" I glare at the floor._

 _"you have checked there are no depressant remedies" he continued imploringly. I sighed and moved to him. Flopping inelegantly on to the seat next to him and rested my forehead on his shoulder._

 _"Every book in Mothers personal library" I huffed into his shoulder. "Well I guess there is no helping it" Loki slumped back against the end of my bed._

 _After a short while Loki turned to me again, "That was not the only thing I came to talk to you about"_

 _groaning I replied " Oh what now Loki tis late and I'm tired?"_

 _"Thor Hel, you have taken over his mind, I can scarce get a word out of him that isn't about you when we are alone, and when we are out with the others he no longer tries to charm the surrounding women into joining him for the night. They have all noticed, thankfully when they brought his strange behaviour up I was able to deflect it off any topic of you!"_

 _This information did give me great pleasure, knowing I was constantly on Thor's mind. It also however worried me greatly. I had hoped we could brake these new found feelings for each other. Even thought it would hurt me, knowing he felt the same only made me believe this relationship was going to kill us._

 _"This has to end Hel, If any one found out your reputation would be ruined, forget Thor nothing could affect his 'favourite child' status but you...us we're disposable. Please end this for you sake, You need a clean brake" he pleaded reaching the arm closest to me to rap around my slim shoulders._

 _The idea had been spinning round in my head. A clean brake was best I did not want to feel the throbbing in my chest every time I see him. So I will have tocut out as much contact as possible. I had also overheard mother and farther talking of a betrothal with a Valdaheim Lord in the up coming months so I guess I do not need to worry about the distance. Ever since I was introduced to him in the summer he had been quit taken with me and he held decent conversation. Gods knows why I could not have fallen in love with him. I wonder if Thor knows. Well it would be unlikely._

 _"Promise my you will end it" our blue and green eyes locked, "It will be just like when we were children, me counting on you and..."_

 _"you counting on me" I finished softly. "It needs to be done, will you stand by me" I probably looked like a lost puppy. Recently I have been feeling quite pathetic, I am the crown princess of Asgard and Third in line to thrown of the realms. Yet I did not even fee like waking up in the morning any more. Embarrassing._

 _"Always, we are one in the same, chiselled from the same stone sister we will be each others rock through thick and thin" my chest swelled. I loved my brother I just hope that will be enough._

 _"Tis late Loki and I am tired" I started._

 _"You will go to sleep will you not" his voice condescending._

 _"Yes!" I stand up and pull him to his feet. Pushing him towards the door. "Oh and before you go ha_ _ve this , come back to me and tell me what you think" shoving Macbeth against his chest._

 _"Remember what you promised" was what he shouted to me as he moved down the hall way to his room. Closing the door and resting my back against it, running over the previous conversation. Remembering Loki's words of a clean brake. All the indecisions on my head disappeared. I had to end this, and I know I would have to be the one to do it god knows Thor is too much of a brute to give anything up. Foolhardy was the word. I go to bed knowing what I need to do._

Now looking up at Thor I knew I had to do it. Act like my heart was stone which probably soon become. Moving back slowly I look up at him. He froze sensing something was wrong. I reached up to grasp his wrists, removing his hands from my face. Now or never Hel.

"No Thor your right I did abandon you. I did it to show you how weak you are" hissing like a snake. "All I have to do is lift a finger..." tilting my head imitating a dog "... and you would come running".

I slowly turned and started to walk back to my room. Please please do not protest. I had almost reach the corridor and was about to sigh in relief. He spoke. Why.

"What!?"

"Did you not listen brute or are you death as well as weak" my voice was as soft as I possibly could make it but I knew my words cut.

"I am not weak!"

I laughed at this " Of course then prove it, show me that you don't need my to wipe your face after every bite."

"You are a witch, messing with my mind, and your silver tongue that whispers lies!" his voice raising in a crescendo. I had done it. There was no glee in my achievement only sorrow that he could not see through my charade. To stop this relationship I have to brake his trust for me, which it looks like I did.

"I am not weak I am the crown prince of Asgard soon to be King and you will respect me and not treat me in such a way!"

"I already have" I hissed softy before stalking back to my room, leaving a fuming Thor behind me. Channel Fraye and her stuck up bitchieness, channel Fraye, channel Fraye. The chant filled my head as I moved into the dark corridor running away for the situation. Locking my self in my room for the rest of the night till my maids came in the morning to dress me in my ceremonial regalia for the coronation.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it not entirely sure on the details any ideas are welcome. mouseyx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I have had no feedback so am not sure how this is going and would really like to at least hear back from one of you. mouseyxx**

* * *

 _The landscape was exactly as I remembered. The harsh waste land vast. I am in the same spot I left, sitting on the large stone table. Recalling what happened last time I rush to bring my hands to my face. Looking over every bump and callouses, checking for any minor changes. Although you wouldn't say changing blue is a minor change. Good no changes only my familiar pale slim forearm and fingers._

 _Satisfied I look up the sky was a constant crisp blue. A winter sky. This time it seemed I am alone. The giant I had met previously no were to be seen. I had realised already this was not a vision as they mainly consisted of me watching over the scene. Never being a part of it. After my little conversation with Thor I had distracted myself by researching my latest dream. As it turned out mother had an extensive collection on a_ _stral projection. Leading me to believe she had also experienced "Soul Wandering", but I could not question her without eluding to my own and going into the detail of pervious nightmares and how it differed._

 _So I just trolled through the books, finding no information of how to stop my spontaneous wandering but was learning how to separate myself at will and conjoin when needed, controlling if I am visible or not whenever from my body. That is why I had turned blue I had been adapting unintentionally to my surroundings. Or that is a least what I had theorised._

 _This had been exceedingly entertaining when testing it on Volstagg while he was trying to steal a midnight snack from the kitchens. He became incredibly frustrated when the fifth pie was snatched from his hand and him being too tired to even be considering what was going on had stormed off grumbling. I was giddy and desperately wanted of share my new found skill and without realising had made my way to Thor's door still invisible (which I prayed to Valhalla I was thankful for after). So happy was I that I forgot my promise to Loki and the hateful glares I had received from Thor of late which I pretended did not deeply hurt me._

 _Thor was in his room with a young women that looked familiar but I could not put a name to. He had her pressed hard against one of the walls kissing her deeply. Almost violently. I had only been kissed once. It was sweet and innocent. I had heard tales of Frandral's exploits but seeing it right in front of me with Thor made my stomach churn. Is this what a true kiss was meant to be like, fumbling hands and gasping breaths promises of further pleasure. I did not know._

 _I only knew in that moment that the women Thor held so tightly and passionately was not me._

 _She was completely different._

 _Tall, tanned, blonde, and extremely buxom. His type it would seem._

 _All my excitement over my achievement felt meaningless. A cloud hung over me. I knew one day he would marry and have children. But he had moved on so quickly from me. Which sowed seeds of insecurities in my thoughts ' had he ever felt the same, if that is how you are meant to kiss the how come we didn't if he did' only one small peck that felt perfect at the time not felt dirty and tainted. Like rotting fruit._

 _At big gatherings I felt this way, unwanted and inadequate something that did not fit and that's other did not want to fit. Unattractive and unworthy. Maybe Thor had done this out of spite for me. But then I recall all the little comments from his friends of his late night activities that I had ignored at the time and pushed the thought away as wish full thinking. He has too in control of me even after the scene on the balcony. I am strong, but around him I am the one who is weak. What a hypocrite I am._

 _Feeling sick and worthless I ran back to my room and body to lie awake for the rest of the night and cry._

 _In the morning my tiers were all gone. Over the course of the night my heart had frozen. I had come across the spell in a book on the far side of the library behind the papers on Midgardian culture many years ago. When I first read it I found the idea barbaric but it seemed I am now I desperate need of it. Origionally the idea of cutting off your emotions seamed dangerous and unnatural, but now it was a God send. K_ _allhjärtad it was called. Used when in battle by the Valdaheim warriors of old. Cutting of an extreme emotion of choice, fear for its original purpose. Love for Thor was mine. I had decided to use it up until my marriage to Lord Brot of Valdaheim. Fitting isn't it my escape would be from that land and my future cage._

 _I felt no different. only the heavy set of my hard heart in my chest._

 _I am awoken from my thoughts by a deep chuckle full of secretive humour, like a child on the playground who knows a secret and takes pleasure in you not knowing. The large figure of the giant stands just to the left of me. I can't help the spike of fear through my blood._

 _"You have returned little one" his voice was harsh like rock grating on ice. The endearment 'little one' felt sincere even though his lips were curled into a smug grin. Surprisingly reminding me of loki._

 _"Not out of choice large one" my voice braver than I was._

 _I could not be killed while separated from my body or permanently harmed so I feel more in control of this meeting than the last._

 _"wound me with your words_ _lítiðblóm i know you are curious of this situation" I did not know Jotium so I ignore the word. He made no move towards me probably worried i would flee. He wanted something from me i could tell._

 _"I doubt you know the reason, you were just as surprised to see me. Even more so if I recall truthfully" I did not want to anger him too much but enough for him to slip an reveal his intentions._

 _" That is true and I apologise my emotions got the better of me and I hope I did not harm you too much. I almost thought you would cry a sea. Not the prettiest you have looked lítiðblóm. I now know the reason it is a second chance and I am not willing to let it slip by_ _lítiðblóm_ _". A gain with that word ,only when he said it this time his eyes became sad and grin melted to a smooth line. Why._

 _" I do not speak Jotium so I am sorry that I am not offended by you words, do not feel sad over it and I doubt you know the reason savage ". livid how dare he make fun of my understanding of situation. I tried not to show any expression on my face but at my words he walked to me suddenly until he stood a metre from me. I'm sure my face was a picture._

 _"Do not speak of things you do not understand"_

 _"Explain it to me then"_

 _At that he stopped surprised at my steadfastness on this. He probably expected me to cower. Never again._

 _"You are more stubborn than I anticipated" he mused softly looking into my eyes and searching. He smiled slightly._

 _"your subconscious leads you here to me why? Because it wants to ask questions only I have the answer to" he continued, talking as if we were old friends. I had no response so he continued._

 _"And maybe I have some questions for you that need answering."_

 _"What do you want to know?" I sighed out cautiously. "What could I possibly tell you"._

 _"let us start with something simple ..." his playfulness returned, something I thought would be uncharacteristic in a Frost Giant.".. what is your name?"_

 _I did not expect that._

 _"Hel" oddly enough this exchange felt natural, comfortable. If only father could see me now, improving Asgardian Jotium relations._

 _"fits you_ _lítiðblóm" was his only response, then he seemed content enough to sit on the ground before my feet and sigh._

 _"And you?" myown voice breaking the silence surprised me. " What is your name?"_

 _"Call me F_ aðir , _lítiðblóm" a soft smile graced his harsh chapped lips._

 _"You are not at all like the stories mother told me" the words were out of my mouth before I even registered them. I cringed unexpectedly feeling embarrassed at my crudeness. Not wanting to ruin the small building blocks of friendship we had made. Look at me pitiful, worried over losing a possible friendship with a savage Frost Giant._

 _"I would hope not I have been on my best behaviour" relief washed through me at these words. Thank goodness he was not offended. He even chuckled again._

 _I smile. Faðir smiled back._

 _We spent the rest of the meeting mainly in silence. I was comforting, no social obligation. We probably looked very odd. but I did not mind. I am content. I was always good at making the unlikeliest of friends, Heimdel, several of the kitchen and library staff and finally now a frost giant. I mothers wouldn't be so horrified she would probably laugh till she cried._

 _" This has been nice_ _lítiðblóm I hope to continue this again" he softly whispered honestly._

 _"And I with you_ _Faðir" my words also quiet._

 _At that I felt the tug of reality and again I fell back into my body._

Gasping in a large breath I sat up. Looking around I became aware of the day. My armour set out on my draws the shafts of light through the curtains hitting the opals so the reflection winked and taunted me. My crown next to it, a haughty reminder of my obligations. Today was the corination day.

Turning to my side desk my eyes landed on the tiny glass of silver liquid I had prepared the night before. Kallhjärtad. Did I wish not to feel today?

Remembering the Frost Giant and how I had stood my ground, I know that by using the remedy I was running away like a coward. Would I become dependant on the numbness it brings. Like an addict, weak?

I frozen and let my mind process the endless possibilities. Until I finally glare down at the depressant.

I will not rely on this. I am not pitiful. I will injure the pain and it will make me stronger.

Taking the tiny glass I strut to my window and toss the contents out. A shock of power ran through me.

A nock on the door informs me of my maids.

Today I will prove that only I can control myself.

No man.

No God.

No drug.

No spell.

I will be glorious.

* * *

 **Hey hope its going okay. I wonder if you can guess who** **Faðir is.** **Please review. Mouseyxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hope your enjoying, just finished BBC's 'And then there were none' which was amazing, definitely recommend. Special thanks to Arianna Le Fay, Zen0207 and thecruelworldwelivein for following and favouriting. I feel like this stories song is 'Guns and horses' by Ellie Goulding but not as upbeat.**

* * *

"Stunning" was mother's word as she entered my room. My maids had just left. Only leaving my circlet made of platinum to be secured to my head. The white metal contrasting with the oily black of my hair. Just the same as my porcelain skin is opposite to the raven feathers and coal metal of my armour. The pale opals handed down from mothers mother were embedded in the breast plate to show my royal lineage.

Dressed for battle. One nobody would know is going on except myself, with myself. Ironic.

"Come on don't be shy Hel, you look ethereal and everyone is awaiting our arrival" mother ushered us out of my room.

Loki was waiting outside to accompany us to the ceremony. His colours of black and green also complimented him. Giving him a regale and handsome air. We were like razors. Sharp beauty.

 _I see your sleep has improved_

Thankfully he had promised not to mention anything to mother, but I am still annoyed he knows. Bugging me every chance he gets when he is not off working on another little prank. I mean "project"

 _Yes thank you I dream of other things now_. I had no more dreams of death only meetings with Faðir. Which I had steadily come to anticipate.

I smile and look him in the eyes so he knows I am okay. Come to think of it Loki has been quite distant lately. I mainly put it down to Thor finally being crowned heir. But he seemed very distracted like he is when he has a prank to pull off.

Worried I moved towards him feeling this conversation needed to be done the old fashioned way _._ Mother was far enough away not to hear if we whispered.

"What scheme have you concocted and who for so I may stand as far away from them as possible?"

"Why would you think that Hel" his tone was patronising. It did not help that he was taller.

"I have known you for the whole of my life, you would not think I known something is amiss with Loki. Your pupils are dilating rapidly, your throat has gone dry and that little tick at the top of your lip on the right is quivering. Honestly do you think me blind, it's a surprise I didn't realise it before this morning" my voice trailed off waiting for his answer.

"Did I forget to tell you how absolutely exquisite you look Hel?" I stare at him blankly.

Really.

I am not in the mood for this.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll find out eventually" I stated to tired to try to make any other conversation.

We came up to the grand golden doors of the Throne room. My breathing increased. Mothers name was called as she walked in first, the crowds cheering her arrival.

"ready" sounding like he is trying to reassure both of us. Whatever he had planned was big but I just had too much to worry about. He can look after himself.

"From now on. Always" I took a deep breath and relax letting the weight of my conscious fall of me. Like water in a shower.

It was odd how content I felt with my choice. Although numbness over took me , it was welcome. Only the far off sound of calls could be heard, faces flashed by. I knew what they were thinking. I had changed. No longer the embarrassed blushing child. But a frozen Goddess. That was what I wanted.

A delicate smirk settled on my face.

Synchronised, loki and I walked up to Fathers throne. While Loki bowed, I glided past the warriors three and Sif to come to his left shoulder. I lent down and kissed him on the cheek before moving to stand close to Mother, on her right. Father remained stoic not even bothering with me. But I am numb so nothing matters.

"Goodness this is exciting" reaching out she brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "I'm so proud of you all".

Her smile was infectious. She reminded my of an excited clucking mother hen.

"I love you too" I whisper softly in her ear.

Locking eyes I finally beamed for the first time this week, and rested my head on her neck for a moment. Letting her smell calm me. reminding my of my childhood. We are opposite, yet similar in the most important way. Suddenly the crowds shouts increase. A great boom of the landing signals his arrival. Removing my face from her neck, I am careful to not tangle her golden hair on my crown. I look up to gaze at him with my ice blue eyes.

He was glorious and golden. The sun. In comparison Loki and I were the moon.

In Romeo & Juliet there is a quote very much like this.

"Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. Then your love would also change"

What he must think of me of me now?

Looking at him now I feel like a shy child watching a stranger go about their day. How I wish It didn't feel like we are strangers. I want to be a child again. I would have stopped this from happening. For ever seeing Thor as more than a brother and for him seeing me as more than a sister, just so I could spend time with him again. I was fourteen when I first noticed his change from boy to man. He grew taller and gained more muscle, he became handsome. Never really seeing young men up close, it was fascinating and exciting, other than father and Heimdal (who I enjoyed spending time with more than Odin, and I think he knew it).

He raised Mjolnir into the air and roared like a lion. Lapping up the attention of the city. Mother rolled her eyes playfully. Father however did not look as pleased. I made sure my expression was that of boredom, as if I had no feelings on the matter. I moved back from mother, further up the stairs so I was not in his direct line of sight.

Finally Thor made it to the bottom of the stairs and knelt down placing Mjolnir next to him and removing his helmet. A giant grin was plastered across his face, his grey eyes shining. Thor was in his element. Looking up the grin did not falter as he locked eyes with mother an winked cheekily. She scoffed half heartedly.

Out of the corner of my vision I saw father sigh.

I felt Thor's eyes on me. I pursed my lips in mock distain before turning my face to look at him. He was looking up at me. Like a puppy would adoringly at its owner, In the thrill of the atmosphere he had forgotten where we stood in our relationship. Again it was up to me to stop this runaway horse. I squinted as if I was judging him then turned away dismissively. Making him believe I had found him unworthy. I could almost hear the clench of his jaw.

Opposite me Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun smiled smugly towards Thor. He would not have noticed though as I felt his eyes still on me.

The metallic ring of Fathers sceptre hitting the golden floor echoed across the people. Silencing all.

"Thor" Odin's voice was commanding and deep. Thoughts of Faðir surfaced oddly.

"Odinson my heir" glancing at Loki out of the corner of my vision I saw his upper lip tick in frustration. "My first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir"

At this I felt Thor's burning gaze leave me to look up at father with pride. How they were similar, since we were children I could see the resemblance, but never in my twin and I. I take a shuddering breath. Not much longer.

"Forged in the heart of a dying star" Father continued "It's power has no equal, it is a weapon to destroy or a tool to build"

Father stopped as if considering greatly his next words " Tis a fit companion for a king"

I am too morbid to hear anymore and float off in a trance. Looking at nothing in particular.

Soon Thor's deep baritone voice joined Allfather's. Soothing even now. Theirs volume rose with each answering, the words never really being listened to as I already knew what was happening. Thor would become king. Forget about me. Marry Sif. I would marry the lord and be carted off to Valdahiem.

Unaware of the rising excitement in the room as a bid to disengage myself from the soon to be painful situation I thought of the pros and cons of having six children. That was the number I wanted. I just had to convince my future husband. Three boys and three girls maybe, but what names... Esta, no Eska.

The two words from father banished those fantisies.

"Frost Giants!"

Without a second of delay he stood. Motioning to Loki and I, he glided down the stairs to the weapons vault. Thor close to his side. Rage rolled off him like steam from a bath. Frost Giants in the weapons vault was an obsured idea. It is the most heavily guarded part of Asgard.

'Or at least it was' I thought. Walking past the frozen corpses of Bault and Reki. Two of Fathers elite guards I spared with and who didn't complain about my magic was an advantage. My only true friends besides Loki and Sif. Water pooled in my eyes, but I refused to let it escape. Bault was to be married. A lump rises in my throat but no matter how hard I swallow it does not leave.

Our steady foots steps sent ripples in the cold air.

"The Jotums must pay for what they have done" Thor growled bitterly. What upset him more; the death I wonder or the fact his big day was ruined? He always did have a selfish strike.

"They have paid, with their lives" Father answered simply.

Gently I knelt down next to Reki and glanced my fingers over his frozen face, stuck in the expression of terror. So innocent. I did it so softly, terrified I would brake him. He was so young and had only joined the Elite last year.

"The destroyer did its work the casket is safe... all is well"

What!

"All is well" I hissed at the same time as Thor. We locked eyes for a second then both looked away as if we had been burnt.

"They broke into the weapons vault!" he continued to father. After that a heated argument began. I did not join and neither did Loki. Who was looking back and forth between them like in a tennis match. My attention was most focused on the bodies. Honestly it wasn't anything new. It grew in a crescendo until father renounced Thor being king. 'Sending mixed messages are we Father' I thought bitterly.

At that he left, leaving his children with the corpses. He never was a very good father. With all his might and power, he did not know how to handle us. Even from a young age it was always Mother. Soon after Thor also stormed out. Probably embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Like father like son.

Loki gave an apologetic look before following him and saying, "I'll try to make sure he doesn't brake anything"

'Don't make promises you cant keep' I wistfully mused in my head.

Now alone I slumped against the damp wall, letting out sobbing sounds with the constant gasps I let out. This day was meant to go smooth and easy, only it didn't. Two of my closest friends are dead, father and Thor are at odds. Right now he is probably destroying the carful work the servant's put it to decorating the feast hall. Do you think it would surprise many that I would rather stay in the wet, cold and dark. Today couldn't get any worse. Could it?

I can only imagine what havoc will have to be cleaned up upstairs.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far. I feel its going well but it would be nice to get some feed back xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hope it's going well? Thank to Fanny3332 for following and favouriting. No reviews yet (not sure if that's good or bad) so hopefully some soon. Re-watched Disney's Hercules recently and felt that I wanted Hel and Thor's relationship to be like Meg and Hercules's. Fun and full of sarcasm, hopefully. Mouseyxxx**

* * *

I sigh and pull the blanket over Bault's head . Making him a shapeless lump on the bed. It had only taken myself and some other guards five minutes to move the bodies. That's what they were now, bodies. Straightening my back for the only purpose of show I strutted out of the infirmary. Not before commanding the guards to retrieve the immediate family. After the Frost Giant safety scare all the public and most of the domestic servants had gone home. Leaving the castle quite empty.

Not something I was used to honestly.

The lack of bodies only made my walking seem more urgent and important. Pillar by pillar. Closer and closer to the loud crashing that I knew would be Thor. The great buffoon causing destruction with only the flick of his fingers. Nothing was subtle about him.

Crash!

'Vala forgive me for my violent thoughts and give me strength' He was an overgrown child, having tantrums that destroyed furniture frequently. I reached the large doors of the feast hall. Clasping the handles polished from everyday use. Leaning forward slowly moving them to open together. Revealing myself to the two people inside. Both were now staring at me with odd expressions. As if I had interrupted something. I couldn't care less.

I have found them now I just need to make sure nothing more is broken.

"What?" I say with a defending tone. Neither of them say anything, so I walk past them dismissively.

An alcoholic beverage would help right now. Only one smaller table was left standing. Thankfully it had a large jug of wine on it. The other tables were sadly, not a happy sight. Tipped on their sides, food, plates and goblets littered the surrounding area. What was once ruby mead, now ran across the floor. Blocking my path. The way it trickled and stained the bottom of my leather boots reminded me of blood on a battle field.

I heard the rooms other two occupants restart their conversation.

"It will come, in time" Loki said soothingly.

What would come indeed, my thoughts going back to my death shrouded visions.

"What is this" came the rumbling of Volstagg, as Sif and the rest of the warriors three entered.

"Thankfully only minimal damage this time" I mused in a board tone, loud enough for everyone to hear. Volstagg laughed good-naturedly and proceeded to recount previous exhibitions of Thor's strength. Surprisingly Thor did not join in.

Loki whispered something else to Thor that I did not catch. I feel drained. The alcohol wasn't helping but I gave me something to do. I could see over my shoulder the warriors three had the same idea. Eating instead of facing the awkward conversation topic. 'Another glass aught to do it'.

Whatever the pair were discussing, it was getting Thor riled up again. 'Come on Loki he had just calmed down?' I thought.

"No, no, no, nnnnnno"

Turning fully I see them both stand up. 'here we go'.

"That is the only way to insure the safety of our boarders"

"No Thor it's madness" my twin reasons.

Leaning back against the table sipping my drink I am content to watch this unfold. As long as I could keep drinking.

"Madness, what sort of madness" added Volstagg, curious. I can't help but roll my eyes. None of the others would take much convincing to join Thor's hair raising plan. Just like every time. It's as if none of us had grown up, bar Loki and I.

"We are going to Jotunheim" was the simple answer.

I couldn't bare to listen to the 'epic battle speech' which always convinced them to join. Instead I grabbed an apple and eat it calmly, thinking on boys names. I would have to think of three that would compliment each other, but not be too similar that when calling them it was difficult. Darie maybe or Orion, no much to close to Odin.

"My friends we are going to Jotunheim" He said finally. It seemed as if they were deliberating going to a party. well I better go fetch my fur coat. Standing up straight. I started to walk towards the door. In my hand I set fire to the apple core before sprinkling the ashes on one of the potted plants near the exit.

"Where do you think your going, I cant go to the Ice desert without my trusty fighting companion" stated Frandral as he strutted up to me before slinging his right arm around my shoulders and squeezing me to his chest. He always was a big flirt , I have never minded though I knew it was in good humour. This show of affection did not however put Thor in a good humour. His face scrunched slightly, forming a frown. From six feet away I could see angry fires in his eyes.

I could not help the thrill of pleasure that ran through me at this observation.

Before he had the chance to do anything stupid though, I shrugged Frandral's arm of elegantly. Continuing to glide out I sung sweetly over my shoulder "I am going to get my coat, and don't worry I will protect you from the scary monsters" looking over my left I winked and continued on my way.

I had only walked before I heard the heavy foot falls of someone trying to catch up to me. After what happened to Bault and Rike I realised you can't control everything. I can't control my feelings for Thor, or his for me. Eventually we are all dust in the stars. And life would lead me to it, just go with it.

"Hel! do not run from me!" came his booming voice. I don't care if anyone hears us, it was water on my back.

"Haha who said I was running" I giggled.

"Stop!" grabbing my upper arm he dragged me into an adjacent room and slammed the door.

"What is wrong with you" he whisperhissed leaning close, with his hand on the wall behind me. His closeness sending shivers down my spine.

"Something wrong with me Thor? You're storming Jotunheim with only six warriors, and there is something wrong with me?" moving closer I murmured this seductively in his ear. +I felt him shiver in return.

"Five"

"What?" I lent back to look him in the eye.

"Five, I don't want you coming"

"If I chose to go I'm going..." I scoff, ".. you do not control me"

I'm becoming slightly frustrated.

"That's right because nobody controls the magnificent Hel, most of herself!"

Silence, what could I say. It was true.

"That's the funny thing about life Thor, it can't be controlled"

"That's the funny thing about life Thor, it can't be controlled. I was messing and controlling you. I am so sorry"

Before I could change my mind I leant forward pressing my lips to his. He did not react for a second, then the arm that was on the wall behind me moved to cup the back of my neck. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, trying to control them I forced my front flush to his. He opened his mouth slightly and ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of my closed lips. Embarrassingly at this I let out a little squeak. Thor chuckled and moved us closer to the back wall, the cool plaster calming my steaming skin.

Bombarding me suddenly were images of the other night of Thor, with the blonde women. 'In exactly the same position!' I recounted with horror.

I had stopped kissing back and he had noticed. Pulling back to look down at me.

Softly I spoke the words that made me feel insignificant. "I have given up the idea that I can actually control my fate, Thor?" I could not meet his penetrating gaze.

"Instead I wa want yo you to have it?" stuttering out every syllable.

He was so shocked he did not answer, frozen.

It was the answer I expected, but not the one I wanted. But I would give it to him anyway. Using my magic I sewed my free will to his. The feeling was like swallowing a warm drink. A slow, but not unpleasant warmth swept down my throat and into my stomach. The feeling curled in my abdomen similar to a sleeping cat. A strange urge to reach up and touch him again filled me. I did. When my finger tips drifted over his hot skin he shuddered, eyelids softly shutting. Emotions and desires that are not mine bombard me, almost causing my knees to buckle beneath me. Flashing through my mind before suddenly disappearing.

He could tell me to do whatever he wanted and I would. I trusted him with this control over me no matter how much of a baby he was.

"I cannot.. Hel I cannot" he pleaded. Did I disgust him that much with how weak I am.

I pushed through his arms gently, "You have my will, think of it as a coronation gift. Do with it what you will, ask anything of me. I am tired of trying to be in control" opening the door I swiftly moved towards my room.

In shock at my decision but not regretful I repeated to my self all the way back, "I need to get my coat"

o0o

We mounted our horses and road quickly to Heimdal and the rainbow bridge. The whole time I did not once look at Thor and neither did he look at me. The spell that I used meant that if Thor said or thought "Hel jump" I would as I gave him the power to use my name to control me. I had found it years ago in a book from the forbidden part of the library Loki had retrieved for me. The dark elves would use it to show their leader that the truly allie with them. The spell could only be broken by death, similar to marriage vows, so it would be the closest thing I would get to being married to Thor. A morbid smile crossed my face at this. I spurred my steed on quicker to catch up with my twin.

When I was younger I frequently visited Heimdal, we would laugh, play and he would tell me what was going on in the universe. over the years sadly these meeting became far and few between, but Heimdal still had a special place in his heart for the young goddess. The same could not be said for Loki, too many pranks had been played.

The group reached the great golden globe and dismounted. Moving towards the entrance.

Inside Heimdal stands stoically straight faced, large hands wrapped around his sword.

"Leave this to me" Loki stated smugly, seemingly naïve to the Guardians dislike of him.

"Good Heimdal"

"Not good enough, you think that you can deceive me" he interrupted. His voice flat. I knew this wouldn't work, I cannot stop the roll of my eyes. Thor never was very good with strategies.

"Before Thor say's anything ignorant that would destroy our plans, Heimdal" I walk to stand directly in front of him, " .. may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day" his golden eyes held guilt (he knew how close Bault, Rike and I were) "I wish to know how"

"tis not your fault, they would not blame you" was my reply before sliding past into the dome.

"Tell no one we are gone until we have returned, understand" said Thor then stormed past him. I had seen Loki before ordering a guard to tell father where we had gone once we left. Why did Thor not know?

"What happened silver tongue turned to lead" joked Volstagg as the others walked forward. Loki's upper lip tick twitched. I hated how the treated him, like he was unwanted. I hated feeling like that. I took his hand in mine and smiled gently, he returned it before we strutted in sync inside.

white lightening crackled above us as Heimdal assumed his position. Adrenaline coursed through me and I squeezed Loki's hand in anticipation.

"Be warned I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's gate keeper, if your return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim"

"I would expect nothing less" I giggled. Pulling a small smile on Heimdals face, it was called black humour.

"I have no plans to die to day" Thor smirked arrogantly. Looking at my with slight sultry eyes reminding me of our last kiss and making me question what other plans he had. I returned the look, but more innocent.

"None do" Heimdal knew but protected us by not uttering a word. A loyal friend.

We were sucked into the white light of the Bifrost, the feeling was similar to when I soul wondered. Only much more powerful. Our landing created quite a ruckus. The whole group was silent, not sure what to do next except survey their surroundings. Looking around me the scenery was very similar to the one where I met Faðir. Cold dark and barren, the great black mountains stood proudly around us. Giving me unwanted claustrophobia. Compare to our meeting spot, this place was harsher, unfriendly, the sacrificial table felt like home compared to this.

The wind moaned.

"We shouldn't be here" stated Hogun unemotionally.

"You couldn't have said anything before we left, oh insightful Hogun" came my sarcastic reply.

"Lets move" ignoring our words, "Hel I want you to stay near Loki if there is any trouble" the command sent a shiver down my spine.

"Like twins, like always" I whispered only for the benefit of Loki. Together no matter what.

We advanced through the odd rock formations until I realised they were ruins. Nothing else but the wind and us moved. It wasn't right. Thor lead the way over grey stones of rubble.

"Where are they?" Sif worriedly voiced the question we were all thinking.

"Hiding" dismissed Thor. "..as cowards always do"

We all stopped looking around. A great building rose in front of us, still no sight of them. Putting me even more on edge.

Then a voice I had become so affectionate and familiar rang out across the landscape.

"You have come a long way to die Asguardians"

At my sharpe inhalation of breath Loki turned to my his face worried. But I did not care. It was him seated on a frozen thrown. Him surrounded by muscular warriors. Him with a malicious grin on. Faðir no. Laufey.

I looked into his eyes, betrayed. He faltered but quickly corrected himself. Ever the maleficent king.

Who had I spent my time opening up to, sharing my thoughts and feelings with. Not this monster in front of me.

A cold hand held my heart. What would he do to us?

* * *

 **thanks for reading, hope to post a new chapter soon.**

 **x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me longer than usual I have been ill recently, mock exams and life choies have taken over. Hey hope everyone's enjoying, yay new chapter x Mouseyxxx**

* * *

I couldn't even comprehend my surroundings. He played me, knew this whole time who I was and relished in the deception. I could see the shock in his blood red eyes. He had been caught. He has lived up to the expectations the world had of Frost giants, selfish monsters. Thor called up proudly to him. His gaze once on me turned to Thor. Sizing each other up. I feel like throwing up as the tension builds, who will strike first?

"We know who you are". A tactic to intimidate. 'I bet you do' I thought.

"How did your people get into Asgard"

The pause that followed was deafening.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors". The thought had never occurred to me that there was someone on the inside. Yet only a few had the magic to achieve this treachery. Another shared of ice stabbed me. Loki's plan had not come to fruition, came the little voice inside my head. I had thought it was only become this due to the celebrations being cut short. But now. No, he would not risk such a manipulative plot. I moved my gaze from Laufy to Loki, his face was slightly scrunched up with tension. No, he would not take the chance, just tricks that was all Loki did. Wasn't it?

Thor's raw at the accusation drew me back into the confrontation.

Laufy rose swiftly, reminding me of a wolf. "Your father is a murderer and a thief, and why have you come here, to make peace?" his voice mocked "you long for battle.. you crave it... you are nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man" Laufy's words reminded me of mine not so long ago. Many foot steps sounded, they were surrounding us. Thoughts swirled like snow in my head. I could not make sense of anything, and now we are all probably going to die.

Loki moved over to try and calm the situation.

Needless to say it did not work. He was brushed aside, like always.

"You do not know what your actions will unleash" at this Laufy turned to look at me. They held morbid honesty, as if his secret was far from amusing. "I do" the admittance sent a shiver down my spine. He was warning me of further sorrow, there was more to his deception.

"Go now while I still allow it" commanding all the attention. It was an apology to me, he wanted to keep me protected from the lies so was dismissing us. I did not miss the note of pain. Why would he feel sad at losing the unwanted Asguardian princesses company?

"We accept your most gracious offer" Loki's answer attracted the Frost giants gaze. The expression he made when we first met covered his face. As if had re met someone he had wronged. His eyes flickered between Loki and I, in understanding. I let out the breath I had been holding in. We would leave peacefully today, thank Valhala.

"Come brother" I whispered reassuringly to Thor, taking his giant hand in both of my petit ones. Sparing one last look a Laufy over my shoulder I gave him a forgiving smile putting all my feeling of friendship to him, which was answered with a soft twitch of the corner of his lips. All was good again. But then again the universe always liked to prove me wrong. To say I was surprised would be a lie.

"Run back home little princess"

The gloating Frost Giants words caused a tense silence to fall. Everyone froze, waiting for the explosion.

Needless to say that giant doesn't last long, "next?" came Thor. The sigh that escaped me sent a curl of steam from my lips. Thank goodness I was insightful enough to prepare for this. Pulling my twin stiletto blade from their sheaths on my thighs. Made from the same beautiful coal black metal as my armour. A girl must always coordinate. They reminded me of Loki and I, twins.

All hell broke lose, limbs and weapons moving quickly. A savage dance. But not as quick as me. My fighting style was swift and deadly, twisting past my opponents, striking to kill. Quick. Easy. No mess. Opposite to Thor's 'bash um randomly a few times' technique. I am glad it worked for him though. He dispatched one frost giant after another. I also could not help but admire his physique while doing so, which is highly inappropriate under these circumstances. He sees me watching and grins winking. A blush heats my face that is not due to the frosty temperatures.

"At least make it a challenge for me" he sounded disappointed? Then again I think nothing is ever good enough for him.

More frost giants began to appear, the sheer number of them unsettled me. Why couldn't he have just kept his big mouth shut. After every giant I take down, I moved closer and closer to my twin. We dispatch our enemies better together. Would Laufy mind if one of his soldiers killed me. Before he seemed hopeful I would leave safely. Now that seemed less likely, I can tell he has grown fond of me. Fond enough to protect me? My silent question was answered.

"Do not harm the princess, I want her brought to me in one piece" roared Laufy. His voice carried an anxious tone. It was a desperate plea to protect me, now a few of his men then set their sights on me. Knowing if they took me to their king it would bring them favour. Maybe we could surrender and wait for Father to coma and save us? Laufy's idea also only made Thor angrier.

"You will not touch her!"

He charged at a humongous Jotun who had been coming my way, while roaring this. By this point Loki and I had been cornered to the edge of a cliff. A perfect vantage point for us, with our magic, fast feet and stupid opponents. This however didn't stop us from growing tired. I could also see the rest of our group faltering more. Fatigue was setting in for all of us. Except Thor of course, he lived for this rush. The flow of new Frost Giants is not stemming, fear settles in me stomach. Splitting apart Loki and I ran forward simultaneously towards a Jotun. I jumped into the air to stab his shoulder. While Loki went to his heart. Only to be stopped by its ginormous hand. We were at a stalemate, if I pushed into him further, he would crush my brothers arm and vice versa. I look down to see what Loki will do. But he's frozen.

It's hand has shattered Loki's armour so it touches his bare skin, and just like in my soul walking he begins to turn cobalt blue. The confusion mirrors on both their faces until Loki snaps and quickly stops it's heart with his blade. The giant falls without much twitching.

Loki's eyes haven't left his arm. He looks lost, a child again. Reaching out I rest my hand in his blue palm and we both watch in raptured amazement as my skin also turns blue. I had thought when this happened to me it was a fluke be here it is plain as day, both me and Loki are blue!

"In one of my visions I turned blue. Just like this. I thought it was just my mind taking everything in. I I don't do not..." trying to translate my thoughts , but only slipping up.

"You know what this means." he whispers, cutting me of and looking into my eyes. They are glossy with unspilt tears "Were part .. part .. were part Jotun" I shiver.

"How?"

"I don't know"

"We'll get answers.. there must be answers" he repeated, suddenly he hugged me close. The once blue hand stroking the back of my head "No one can find out they would be disgusted and maybe even hurt you"

"No one can know" I agree, lost in all the terrifying scenarios of this development. "Not even Thor" I murmured.

Oh Valhalla, Thor if he knew he would hate us, hate me. This is a sick joke, we were raised to despise the Frost Giants. Play games as children pretending to kill them. Now it seems we are the very monsters the children are taught to fear. Couldn't we have just turned out to be Midgaurdians instead. How could we have not know. Looking back the signs were obvious. Our weird colourings and temperaments in comparison to other Asguardians. Our leaner stature. Our aptitude for the harsher weather. It also explained why Father.. that is if he is my father? always favoured Thor. It also explained Laufy's treatment of me, he realised I had Jotum blood. This was the devastating secret his eyes had held. He pitied me, like and ill animal he wanted to protect me. But understanding full well my injuries would eventually kill me.

Self-loathing grows in me. My whole life I have unknowingly been something savage and different. Everyone could sense it and treated me differently. Fire burns in my heart. All this time I have been punished for something I had no control over. The bullying and cold shoulders every single one came back. I hate every one of them. Father and Mother they knew; they knew this whole time about me and Loki. Saw us trying to fit in and did nothing!

I lock eyes with Loki. I see the blazing fire mirrored in his green orbs. He was thinking the same.

We brake apart at the cry of pain from Frandral. The group has grown tired and the chances of us surviving are looking slimmer and slimmer. Putting my painful thoughts to the back of my head I considered our survival options. Few, that's what our options were. Loki throws his blade killing the Frandral's attacker before he can hurt him more.

"Thor!" he ignores Sif.

"We must go" screams Loki next to me in desperation, while Volstag and Holgun help Frandral.

Still he does not stop. So we start to run. At the echo of a great cry a great beast rises from the rubble, it is grotesque. I catch a breath in terror. Finally Thor pays attention. It cries out and begins to pursue us with its giant thundering strides. Causing the ground to shake, making it very difficult to flee and avoided falling stones. Loki grabs my hand desperately urging me to go quicker. I am however slowing down. Gritting my teeth I push forward, but it is no use the creature is not far behind. Its armoured tail barely misses Sif. The white light of lightening blinds me for a second. Are terrified group reaches the edge of the realm. We are cornered this time sadly it is not an advantage.

"Heimdal open the bridge" oh Heimdal please, my heart beat is erratic.

He does not answer, my lids sink with regret.

Slowly up from the edge the beasts head appear, comically so as if it is trying to be stealthy. I would have laughed if circumstances were different. Opening it mouth it huffs out putrid breath. I clutch Loki's hand which he tries to squeeze back reassuringly. well as reassuring as it can be, at least we are together "I love you", "I love you" answers.

A sudden streak of red flashes and the beast falls to the frozen ground. Happening very quickly. Thor, just in the nick of time. He lands and turns to face us, with disturbing childish glee covering his face till a frown settles at what is behind us. Everyone else turns, but I don't want to. I already know what's behind me I can hear their collective breaths.

They come to surround us but are prevented by a bright golden light. The Bifrost shoots towards us bringing Odin with it. Like his son also having impeccable timing.

Grabbing me by my free arm Thor pulls me to his chest, the motion was rough but the warm feeling of comfort it brings is much welcome. I subtly snuggle closer to the protection.

"Father we will finish them together" he roars like a lion.

"Silence"

Thor lowers his hammer, confused. I hate it when he is sad, I am also worried he will be rash again, so I place my hand gently on his chest. This usually calms him. Laufy moves in front of Odin.

"Allfather, you look weary" the mockery is back in his voice. Bitter, and intent on bringing pain.

"Laufy, end this now"

"Your boy sought this out"

"Your right, these are the actions of a boy treat them as such" I feel Thors grip of me tighten. "You and I can end this, here now before there is further blood shed" Qdin almost sounds like he is pleading.

"We are beyond diplomacy now Allfather, we have been for a long time" turning his blood red eyes to me before turning back. "He will get what he came for, war and death... and I will receive what is rightfully mine, which you unrightfully" most will think he is talking about the casket, but it doesn't fit. Laufy looks down at me.

"So be it" was all Odin could say.

"Goodbye lítiðblóm I hope to see you quite soon, I'm sure your _Farther_ will allow it" his barely there smile was back. I was too shocked to react. Thor growled like a guard dog and clutched me tighter. He always was protective. Suddenly the Bifrost sucks us up. The trip is short but I spend the whole time wondering how Allfarther will react. Then I remember Odin might not even be my father.

* * *

 **Hope you like it xx Mouseyx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hope your enjoying xx Thanks to ,** **Arianna Le Fay,** **Fanny3332,** **Zen0207,** **lulu0606,** **shika93, Shaka-laka-BOOM-gril, AgnetCoCo, JediTara and Melanina for following, favouriting and reviewing. I feel more in tune with my ideas so I hope its all going wellx Mouseyxxx**

* * *

The light was extreme. vanishing when we landed in the golden dome. Thor's arm was still securely wrapped around me. I wonder if they would be if he knew what I am.

"Why did you bring us back" he demands to fath-Odin who's back is turned to all of us. He retracted Heimdal's golden sword from the podium and tossed it to him before addressing Thor.

"You realise what you've done, what you've started"

"I was protecting my home" his arms tighten further around me. He truly believed what he had done had been the right thing. I wish we had not gone. The quest had only caused strife and pain.

"You cant even protect your friends, never mind your hope to protect the kingdom, get him to the healing room" Odin quickly dismissed Sif and the warriors three. I could see his anger growing. I said nothing and watched the scene playout. Desperate not to be noticed and called out for what I know knew about Loki and my parentage.

"There will be no kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!"

At the raise of voices Heimdal also seemed to believe he was needed in the healing room. I hope he was also going to retrieve Moth- Frigga.

"The Jotuns must learn to fear me" at his words I moved my gaze from the floor to Loki, the fear in his eyes mirrored. He already has his wish, I thought morbidly. Suddenly it felt uncomfortable to be in Thor's embrace. I he was disgusted with the giants so much what would he think of me. Of us. What we have discovered on our little tripp has shifted the understanding of my life. Given it a completely new perspective. I don't draw any attention to myself, I want to be invisible. Blank and expressionless. Subtly I removed his warm hands from my upper arm. It was shaking with pent up frustration. I step back from them all.

"As they once feared you" Thor finished. Thankfully too caught up in his and Fa-Odin's argument, to notice me escaping his clutches.

"That is pride and vanity talking not leadership".

I want to be near Loki. Where I know I would falsely feel safe, but it would still be a comfort.

 _Are you okay._ I thought to Loki. He looked up, shocked out of deep thought. He nodded lightly. Reminding me of a lost child.

 _Y Yes, you?_

I only tilted my head to answer. His answer was short and stuttering, only proving he was lying. I didn't even need to look at my twins upper lip to know to was twitching profusely. We both concluded searching for answers of our heritage would have to wait. We both turn to Thor and Allfather, still verbally battling. Seeming as if it was building not diffusing the new tension between them.

"While you wait and be patient the nine realms laugh at us... the old ways are done you'd stand giving speeches while Asguard falls!" came Thor.

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY AND CRUEL BOY!"

I cant look away from this disaster. Loki shields his eyes by looking away, down to the floor, but he can do nothing to block their venomous words out.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!"

In contrast the tense silence that follows is much more defining than any cry. Now I revert my eyes to the floor. Joining my twin. Like dogs in fear of punishment from their master. We wait in silence.

"yes I was a fool to think you were ready" he murmured regretfully.

Something broke in that moment between them. Between us all. It snapped and whipped us all. Like a child in the middle of two feuding parents Loki desperately tried to fix it. But Odin does not want to listen to him. To anyone. He is passed to point of reasoning.

"Fath.."

The growl was primal and a warning. A wolf about to lunge, Odin did not need to hear anything. He was resolved in his decision, no matter the ramification. I took another step away from them all, and the toxic air surrounding them. My breaths faltered and shuddered, black spots danced across my vision as I felt a large fist squeeze my heart. My inability to breath did not draw any help. I am left gasping at the side swaying on my feet.

"Thor Odinson you have betrayed the express command of your king, through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war"

No. He wouldn't, he couldn't, not to Thor? The golden child. My vision cleared slightly as the fist allowed more precious air into my body. Lightening crept and skirted to the celling as Odin push his spear into the keyhole of the Bifrost. No.

"You are not worthy of this realm, of your title!" Thor's eyes pleaded to Odin, who registered the shock and fear within them, as he ripped the red cap from his shoulders. But Odin was murderous. His eyes flashed violently.

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY!", pushing Thor hard in the chest so he faltered slightly on his feet.

"Of the loved ones you have betrayed" it was no more than a whisper, but we all heard the pain. Thor's grey orbs moved to Loki, who held tears of confusion and fear in his green ones. Before they rested on me. He reached out, to draw me closer.

"Hel ..." His pleading eyes fell as his voice did, internally deciding against ordering me. He must believe I was following him against my will. That he had given me no choice. I want to go to him and tell him I would follow him anywhere, that I gave my will to him because I love him. But I couldn't move and he had not finished the command. I stand as frozen as the waste land of Jotunheim. Unsure of myself. I cant let him go though. Lifting my hand I reach for him. Odin beats me to him.

"I now take from you your power" Mijlor flies from Thor's grasp. No. A metallic ring echoes when Odin catches it. No. Odin please no.

"In the name of my father and his father before him" Thor's glorious armour starts to disintegrate, falling like rain.

Behind us the Bifrost came to life, flashing the spectrum of light as it whirled.

"I Allfather, CAST YOU OUT!"

A beam of golden light shoots out from Mijlor, hitting Thor square in the chest. The blow sends him flying back in to the Bifrost.

"NO!" I run toward where he just stood. Loki stays put in shock. But all I have eyes for is Thor's disappearing figure.

I stand on the edge, looking in. The force is strong, tearing at my clothes. However bot strong enough to drag me in and join Thor. What do I do. What can I do. Mijlor flies past me into the bridge, vanishing as Thor did.

"I will always follow you" I whisper. I will not lose him. I promised I would follow him, not because I have to but because I love him. The realisation is shocking. Like a bucket of cold water, my eyes are open. I do not need to know who or what I am. I only need him. With me. He cannot leave without me. He must feel the same. Stepping my right foot forward I go to follow. Odin's voice calls to me.

"Don't be foolish Hel. This was your brothers choice, he must learn from his mistakes and understand the consequences!" order ringing in his tone.

"And I will be with him every step!" I scream in return.

Looking at Loki he sees what I have realised. His gaze is accepting. He nods at me simply. We talk.

 _I hope you know what you are doing._

 _I do._

 _I will find you when I know what is going on with us._

 _I don't want to leave you to do this on you own._

 _Don't worry about me, we will figure this out, I promise._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

Odin does not know of the private conversation, but sees our understanding exchange of gazes. The resolve in my eyes.

"No Hel don.."

But he cant do anything I have already jumped.

* * *

 **Earth, New Mexico (no pov)**

Three figures stared down at the prone man on the ground. That was of course; after they hit him with their mobile labratory unit. Or motorhome. Which ever way you want to look at it. When they had first set out none of them expected to mutilate an unknown man in the middle of nowhere in their desperation for scientific evidence.

"Legally that was your fault" came the bespectacled brunet. Her joking masking the real worry in her mind.

"Get the first aid kit" screamed the perpetrator. Her nerves were already frayed, "do me a favour and please don't be dead" begging to the silent slumped man. Her hair tickled her top lip as it quivered in shock. A gasp dragged into the mans chest cavity as the scientists pleas were answered. Sitting up rigidly, the other three sighed seeing he had no spinal injuries. Hopefully that would mean not as big a law sit. This also meant they could see his face. Darcy was very interested to say the least.

"Wow does he need cpr, cause I totally know cpr" her accent caused her words to hum attractively. The other older woman rolled her eyes, as if this was a common occurrence that the younger became distracted. The once still man didn't care about the two women or the man a further behind them. His eyes skittered around him. Taking in the alien surroundings. Turning he tried to look at the group, but an unknown light blinded him, so he could only see their shadowed outlines. Having no powers, weapons, knowledge of where he was or who he was with stopped him in his tracks. He was at a disadvantage; not something he was used to.

Falling back on the ground he groaned exhausted, remembering the events that lead him here. His thoughts returning to the raven haired beauty.

"How did he get here?" queried Jane. She is an intelligent person and intelligent people don't like not knowing. It is why they are intelligent.

Annoyed that she was talking as if he wasn't there, he climbed awkwardly to his feet, roaring at the strain. Gasping like an animal, and worrying the three other individuals.

"Are you alright?" her anxious voice shook.

"Hammer... Hammer!" his tone did not change from the disgruntle roars.

"Yeah we know your hammered" muttered Darcy darkly, "its pretty obvious",but still checked him out, obviously!

He started to stumble around randomly, still disorientated after his fall from grace. Causing all three of them to believe even more that he was truly off his face. As well as drawing the female astrophysicist's attention to the earth. On the ground Nordic knots and runes had been etched into to dust. Curtesy of the Bifrost. Which of course the scientists did not know.

"Oh my god Eric look at this" her eyes danced over the scene, the questions filling her head ".. we have to move quickly before this all changes"

Thor continued to stumble around. Still not gaining his balance. Eric noticed, but all Jane cared about was the dirt.

"Father!" he also did not care about them. "He's fine" she snuffed. " ...Look at him" all attention down on her work.

"Heimdal! I know you can hear me open the Bifrost!" Thor's nonsensical demands showing his growing anger. The three others became increasingly tense. They were confronted with an aggressive lion.

"Hospital" Jane's voice came without her realising "...you go. I stay" chopping her words. Wanting to be as close to the sight and as far away from Thor. She had finally got a brake in her research and she wasn't going to lose it because of some high blonde body builder who got in the way.

Giving up hope on calling home Thor turned to the humans. "You what realm is this? Alfheim, Laufheim?" pointing rudely at the three, who had subconsciously clustered. Shocked by his odd phrases and loud angry voice Darcy raised her taser gun whom she had named Eddie (as the unthreatening name contradicted his purpose; and her favourite uncle once had a guard dog by that name) in preparation for any problems.

"New Mexico" she answered, feeling more bold with Eddie as back up. She always carried him around.

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a .." his arrogant words were cut of as Darcy pulled the trigger. Electrocuting the gorgeous mountain of a man suddenly to the dusty desert floor. To say this had not been a good twenty four hours for Thor, would have been an understatement. The two hundred volts of electricity passing through his nervous system was the cherry on top of this crappy-day-cake. It had started out so well.

At the disbelieving look she received from Eric and Jane, Darcy defended herself screaming, "WHAT! He was freaking me out!" and then subsequently kissed Eddie. Secretly whispering "good boy" affectionately.

Quickly after that they loaded him into the van. It was a strenuous task considering Thor was mostly muscle. Eric did his fair share of complaing, which is acceptable as his back had recently been causing him problems.

"Glad there wasn't more of them" he joked gruffly to the two women. Depositing the beefy blonde on the van floor roughly. Ironic were his words, as not a hundred feet away another figure was lying prone. Unnoticed in there quick survey of the area. The van gauntingly turned and drove away in the opposite direction so the passengers in the vehicle did not see the ghastly angle it was positioned. It had not stirred like Thor. Bent and twisted in the heavy metal and clothing. The body was not seen by them as they drove away. Neither by Heimdal either, as he had been order by Odin not to look towards that body. As it was expected to accept the ramifications of it's choices.

So she lay abandoned and mangled upon the desert floor. A broken doll, lost to it's owner.

* * *

 **I wonder what will happen to Hel, hmmm. No really I honestly don't know xxx Mousey**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like we have hit a milestone with this double digit chapter yaya. Thank you to Selenastarsparrow1230 for following and favouriting. I hope your all enjoying it, I'm sorry its taken a while I have had writers block, but hopefully I'm cured. yay new chapter xxx**

* * *

 **USA, New Mexico, (no pov)**

A shooting star flew across the large sky. Well, the original inhabitants would believe it was a star. Not the lost hammer. Like heaven falling. Beautiful and awinspiring. It streaked its white light through the sky before crashing to the desert ground. Booming as it landed, spraying earth in a three meter radius forming a vast creator, that smoked afterwards steadily.

Mijlor had landed.

* * *

 **Also New Mexico, (Hel pov)**

Ah my head. It's throbbing like nobodies business, so painful it feels like my veins are going to burst. From the texture below me I gather I'm on the ground. Hmm, odd. I must also be outside as there is a slight chilly breeze that is making the wisps of my hair tickle my face. Curiouser and curiouser.

I cant help but groan at the strange and uncomfortable position I'm in. My right leg twisted, resting at my side and my left arm bent at the elbow and wrist between my shoulder blades.

The frustrating feeling of pins and needles starts to build in both limbs. Moaning in annoyance I half role onto my side , correcting the position of my arm and leg gently so as not to aggravate the prickly feeling. Knowing full well I would have to move eventually to sort out my circulation, but right now I was content to just lie still and gaze up at the stars. I probably look like a starfish, splayed across the ground. The ridiculous thought causes an impromptu giggle.

The stars. A de ja vous nostalgic feeling comes over me. They are so clear and beautiful. Not distorted. Sadly meaning I am not near civilisation.

Great.

Lifting my tired head slightly and looking around I confirm this. The situation getting stranger by the second. There was no one. Not a single soul. considering it was night, that is to be expected, however my surrounding feel...empty. What happened?

The ach of my limbs grew, to the point of feeling like they are going to fall off. Dejectedly I sit up, taking another look at my surrounding, and again seeing nothing of consequence. There is an acute stinging across my right cheek. Lifting my right index finger I ghost over the area.

Hissing, I pull back my hand. Looking down in the moonlight I can see a dark, sticky, warm liquid coating the pad.

Blood.

I must have quite a few (if the stinging and throbbing was any indication) all over my exposed skin. Gently I replaced my right hand to the ground. My slim fingers splay out. Feeling only sand and dust, cool to the touch. Some sand sticks to the drying blood. Well I should get started in finding my way to help. Concentrating my gaze on the ground I stand up, awkwardly like a baby dear. On inspection I am in desperate need of some clean clothes, The metal corset, once black cloth trousers and overskirt were covered in dirt. Hardly presentable. But first civilisation!

* * *

 **At the very same time, New Mexico Hospital (no pov)**

Currently Thor was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious in a private room. After having a more than willing young nurse strip and rechange him. He lay quiet for four minutes before a doctor finally came ungracefully through the door rousing him.

"Don't worry we're just taking some blood" he spoke comfortingly, as taking blood is normal for humans. However for Asguardian culture you should only blood in battle. Needless to say Thor became enraged.

"How dare you attack me!" flailing his arms around as he was still disturbed from his encounter with Freddy the Taser. "The son of Odin" not at all caring or aware what the doctor was saying. He called for help.

Several hospital staff came to assist, two doctors and three nurses. Including Jessica, the nurse who stripped Thor. She was again, more than happy to help. But even in his mortal state they could not hold him. Even with all their weight on him he struggled. Causing one of the male nurses to go flying into the x-ray scanner. The second into the operating table, before they were all thrown off. Giving him a chance to escape. He desperately wanted to leave the strange flashy light place, smelling of lemons?

However, more and more hotel staff tackled him. This was also not long before the police joined in, and unlike Jessica, they weren't happy about it. Finally silencing him with a horse sized shot of sedative. The mighty Thor dispatch by a needle.

Thor, although he wouldn't admit it, was terrified. In less than twenty-four hours he had lost everything. His powers, home, title, honour, Mijlor. But most importantly, her. Hel. Finally their relationship had looked achievable. just in arms reach. Until it wasn't. She had not chosen him.

The chief medical team did not want to make the same mistake twice. As the giant blonde had caused many of them bruises and destroying a lot of expensive medical equipment. Deciding this time he would be restrained. In a private room at the back of the hospital.

Jessica again, was more than happy.

* * *

 **(Hel pov)**

I have been walking for hours. From the position of the sun I would have guessed the time was late morning. Meaning it was extremely hot. Especially in the black cloths I was wearing. Thankfully I had the sense to discard the thick skirt, metal courset and coat. Leaving me only in the lighter black shirt and leather fitted trouser. They were still however extremely hot. Becoming dehydrated and having no water was also a problem. But it would be a while before she died from the exposure.

Most of the landscape hadn't changed. Only the coarse yellow grass was any indication of life. Sadly there were no trees. No, nothing to judge where, or how far I had come or gone. I am on my last legs, and there was no shade in sight.

Protecting my eyes fro the harsh light, I focused my gaze on the ground just before my feet. There was no point in looking up. Nothing but endless yellow hills. My black knee high boots move through the brush, until they come to stand in in a large patch of clear dust. Shocked I look up in anticipation, and there laid before me is a stretch of dusty track. Grinning manically at the path I have stumbled upon.

After what feels like a life time I stop walking, taking in the pleasure of at least knowing one way this track will lead somewhere.

With my new found vigour I begin to stride forward. A sense of achievement lifting my spirit. My mind stays one tracked, tunnel vision. Until a great chundeling roar rouses me. What on vallah. Rising up from over the mound in front of me comes a great red box. Stopping still I stare, eyes wide, blinking occasionally perplexed. What and odd thing? Travelling at an alarming rate it speeds forward. It also seems to be moving down the track. Coming towards me.

What do I do.

Will it stop.

Should I move.

Thankfully the decision is made for me. It moves out off the track to halt on my left. A section of the box sinks down revealing A older, scruffy man with a white facial hair. "Are you all right young lady?" his voice was gruff, but comforting after waking p alone in a desert.

"Umm I'm not certain, I seem to be a little lost... is there any chance you could point me in the direction of the nearest settlement?" I inquired politely, and rather shyly. He is the first soul I have seen, and he also knows the way. I try to gain the scruff mans sympathy, which wont be hard considering I probably look incredibly pathetic.

"Your not from around here, are you?" he took a longer look at me, as if I was the last puzzle piece that did not fit in the hole. "You English?" My confused look answered it.

He muttered to himself, not realising I can hear, "first that meteor thing, now a clueless model in the middle of the desert, what in the heck is goin on". I have no idea what he was talking about so I just let it slide. I am just as confused as him.

Shrugging at me he continued talking to me. "If you want to reach the town your headin in completely the wrong direction miss, hop in I give you a lift, I was headin home myself" he smiled softly trying not to startle me, which I return in appreciation.

Shuffling around to the other side of his box I climb in after opening the clasp. Slamming the door shut I settle back in the worn seat. Happy to be off my feet. It smells unpleasantly of musk, but has the redeeming quality of being cooler then under the sun. Looking to myside I smile in thanks at him again. Reassuring him I am okay.

Out of a compartment in front of me he pulls out a clear container holding water almost to the top. He hands it to me, "go on now you must be parched" without further goading from the man I chug it all down. To thirsty to care for appearances.

While I do this he presses a button in the middle. I cant help but jump slightly when music begins to play. Like a music box. It is extraordinary and nothing I have ever heard before. I nod my head. Chuckling when he sees this the man says,

"so you like ABBA" he grins " that's good, it means you have taste, my friends say it's not manly, but whoever cares about that. Listen to this one it's called 'money, money, money'" pressing another button to change the music before he starts up his box. Rumbling we continue on our way, singing this... ABBA.

* * *

 **I am sorry it has taken so long, I promise I will try to do better. It also a bit shorter than usual, sorry xxx. Hope you enjoyed Mouseyxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey every one sorry its been so long xxx**

* * *

 **(Hels pov)**

"DANCING QUEEEEN, YOUNG AND SWEEET ONLY SEVENTEEEN, WOOOHOOOO WOOHOOOOOOOO"

This is fun. Even though both of us can not sing, its enjoyable. I wave both my arms slightly above my head in time with the ABBA. Initially is was silent in my enjoyment, but the scruff man told me the only way to truly appreciate ABBA , was to sing along. So I kept with the tradition. And I have to agree with him its true. Infectious giddiness of childhood filled me. Carefree and what I think being filled with bubbles would feel like.

Or drunk. But I have never been truly drunk. So I don't exactly know how that feels.

I had become so into to it I had stopped noticing where we were until the scruff man halted his box. We have arrived at a settlement, and just like the man and his box, it is extremely alien to me. Looking around at all the strange things. The buildings weren't particularly tall but stood out from the scenery with their grey or white washed walls. The building right in front had a large window. Large enough to see many people sitting and eating. Its exciting and terrifying. He stopped the ABBA, and turned to me.

"Well I guess this is goodbye sweetheart, it is nice to meet a fellow lover of ABBA"

"sweetheart?, I don't under..."

"Ah don't worry, just a term of endearment I use quit often with my daughters, they are all grown up now so I use it on their daughters too... anyway it was nice meeting you, hope you find what you need" smiling I nodded and climbed out of his box. Steadier on my feet after a rest out of the sun. The scruffy man was also very kind in letting me drink all three of his water bottles.

"And thank you scruffy man, without your help I'm sure I would have never escaped that sand trap"

Chuckling he sighed "You are an odd one, If you need anything, and I mean anything, even some more help just call my number here", He handed me a small piece of torn paper and with that he started up his metal box and left. I hadn't even been able to ask him what to do with this number, and I doubt he would be able to hear me if I just shouted it out. Oh well.

I stood still for about a minute, taking in my surroundings. It is disconcerting to be alone again. Even though I feel I'm used to it. Only a few other metal boxes pass me, nobody on foot. For a settlement it is surprisingly ... quiet?

What is my next move now? I had been so focused on finding civilisation, I don't even know what I'm going to do now I'm here. Where to first? My stomach rumbled in answer. When was the last time I had eaten? Thinking on, I couldn't quite remember. I have nothing better to do but explore and find my next meal. Following the track the scruffy mans car went , I continue further into the settlement. It is as just as hot as the desert here, but the shadows of the buildings create some respite from the sun. My black clothes do not help either. I consider removing my dark shirt but decide against it as I only have my under garments beneath. That would draw unwanted attention. Rolling the sleves to my elbows I also undo the top buttons. Cooling me slightly without making me look like inappropriate.

A intoxicating smell wafted to me. Like a great juicy leg of meat. It smells delicious. And it was coming from that glass window building with the people in across the road. The door is wide open letting the aromatic smells escape. I start to walk across the track, but a screeching sound stops me. On my left another metal box come hurtling towards me from around a corner. It wavers across the track it is going so quickly.

Hitting a breakneck it sends me flying down the street.

For the second time in the last twenty four hours I find myself in an awkward position on the ground.

Again.

Yet I'm not hurt how odd? I might as well just lie down forever. It seems that is where the universe wants me.

"Oh shit!" a door slammed.

"Yep, no doubt that was definitely your fault" another slam.

"Not helping Darcy! Seriously again? What the hell is going on today!"

"Your bad driving is what's going on, I wonder if you killed them this time?"

"DARCY!"

Foot steps that are running came to stop by my head. Looking up dejectedly I can only make out the figure of a woman. The sun behind her stopping any other details to be made out. I blink several times but nothing changes. Another woman joins her as I slowly sit up. Groaning I brush the dirt off my cloths and stand. If a bit precariously. Popping my back vertebrae into position. Now on the same level as the two women I can truly see them. Both are slim with brown hair, however one is wearing thick framed glasses and the other slightly hunched in worry. They are also both staring at me with the same facial expression.

"De ja vous, or what," glasses whispered to the other woman, her eyes tracking me "you ran over another one. Wow. Not that I'm gay or anything I would much rather hook up with the hammer dude. Well maybe I would get with her as well but.."

"Darcy! Really not a good time!" the other scowly woman hissed before speaking to me much louder, "Are you okay ?"

She is sincere in her question and her eyes are pleading for everything to be okay.

"Yes I am fine, I am just very hungry, my stomach too control and I was not looking where I was going" I smile to affirm this. Even though I can feel my legs wobbling with fatigue.

"Great " Scowly dismissed instantly "Darcy get in the car we need to get to the hospital" turning she ran back to her box.

"But Jane she doesn't look too go..."

At that point I am already on the ground. Everything goes black.

* * *

 **No pov**

Darcy sighed and looked at Jane with raised eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'. "I didn't even have to use Freddy this time, you did that good of a job"

"Never helping Darcy", they both lifted the prone woman to the car and laid her down in the boot, like they did to Thor last night.

"Guess that's another reason to go to the hospital" mutters Selvig, who had decided to stay in the car this time and look over the other worm hole photographs. Which were all extremely interesting and needed to be thoroughly examined. Looking down he saw the limp ebony haired woman. Sighing despondently he turned to Darcy.

"Oh for Christ sakes. Really, again with Freddy?"

"No this time it was all Jane." replying quickly, happy to be blame free.

"Well we better get to the hospital then, but this time Jane, please drive more carefully" Erik followed this with a patronising look. Jane returned to scowling and started up the van. Hel was soon forgotten in the back. Out of sight. Their minds had turned to Thor. Driving slightly slower than usual they move towards their target.

* * *

 **no pov (hospital)**

He woke up again. This time alone. He lay still for a second taking in the new surroundings.

Suddenly realising he was strapped to the bed he had been sleeping on he began to struggle. Jerking in a similar to the motions of someone suffering an epileptic fit. The bed frame shaking. Sooner than usual Thor found himself out of breath.

"Its not possible!" hissing between yanks. This dungeon was extremely odd to him. Blindingly white, and the clothes they had dressed him in are lose and thin, causing him to feel uncharacteristically self-conscious. Randomly pulling at the tethers he realised was not getting him anywhere. Pausing, Thor realised he could slide his large hands through the slightly too big restraints. Seems Jessica did not do a very good job.

The intelligent initiative of his escape caused images of Hel to appear in his mind. How when he was in trouble she along with Loki would usually save him with her wit. Once, on a summer day he remember the trio getting into trouble. They had snuck away from classes to watch their father spar in the garrison. While the were there Thor decided to test out the smiths new sword, an expensive namesday present to the Allfather. Thor, while swinging the beautiful blade snapped it against the ground. Hel had known the consequences and instantly what to do. Conjuring up fake tears she ran to there father, wailing as any young child would when worried of being punished. Odin forgave her before even being angry. As he carried Hel to the castle she gave Thor that smug smirk that he had and will always love. She always knew what to do.

He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. After releasing both his hands and feet he moved to the door, and escaped.

Unbeknownst to him another group was also on a mission, to find him. The trio strutted down the corridors', not letting anything stand in their way.

However when they arrived at Thor's detention area they were only met with an empty room. The fabric restraints left tangled on the bed.

"Oh my god" darcy was worried and secretly impressed. Erik didn't know what to think, only astounded the blonde had gotten away. Jane was just pissed her evidence had gone walkies.

They all ran back to the van. Completely forgetting Hel in the trunk, who was still unconscious. Sighing simultaneously they slammed the doors. Flopping back onto their seats.

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence, typical!" shocked at her own ability.

"Now what?"

"We find him" Jane would not let years of work go down the drain because of a missing stoner.

"you saw what he did in there" remembering the destroyed operating theatre, imagining what Thor could do to his much loved scientific equipment ,"I'm not sure finding him is the best idea."

"well our data cant tell us what it was like to be inside that event, but he can. So we're going to find him" stubborn determination fuelling her.

"Okay" Darcy murmured as she brought out Freddy. Again. At the same time Jane started up the van and reversed without looking behind her. The error causing them to detain their wanted person.

Hitting a confused Thor. Again.

"What!" He lay splayed on his back on the road. "I am so sorry, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose" Jane apologised as the group ran out of the car. They shepherded him into the back set of the van. He recognised them, especially the woman who bested him with lightening. He complied as he did not want another run in with Freddie. Now he sat a hairs breath away from the unconscious Hel.

Once they arrived at their lab they helped Thor out and into the glass building. Completely forgetting their other passenger. The movement had also unintentionally roused Hel, who lifted her upper torso to rest on her elbows.

* * *

 **Hel pov**

Utterly confused. My head is throbbing. The box was not helping. Why am I even in here? Last I remember I was on the hard track of a settlement and a grouchy woman was there. Groaning I lie down, finding it slightly dampened the pain. What is going on?

I'm on the floor of a box. Why? The last thing I remember is being hit by a box and becoming closely acquainted with the ground. There had been two women with me, one had seemed quite worried about my health, so why now am I alone?

I climb over the seats into the main area. Reaching for the handle I try to open it. But it wont budge, I'm locked in. I rest my forehead on the window glass, which is extremely hot. Sighing I close my eyes, this whole situation has been one stressful circumstance after the next. And I still have no clue what to do.

I do not believe I am someone who resorts easily to anger, yet this finally pushes me over the edge.

Screaming I slam my palms on the glass, expecting only to be met with resistance I tumble through the gap I have made as it shatters. Rolling across the ground I come to a stop on my hands and knees.

HOW? How did I do that?

Looking at my hands they look completely normal. Even when I clench and flex them. Panicked I start to gasp erratically. Standing up suddenly I begin the speed walk away from the scene. Still looking at my hands I miss the older women in front of me. Accidentally I knock her. She turns and glares, her nose scrunched.

"Who the hell do you think you are? what's your name girl!"

My head shakes. The blankness of any memorise before the desert consumes me.

"I don't know" I pick up my pace, searching through my head and finding...nothing. "I don't know"

I run away.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry it took so long sadly exams have taken over my life. As they will decide my life! Any way hope you liked it and see you next time xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no excuse so... onward with the story! xxx**

* * *

 **Hel pov**

I have been going round in circles, physically and metaphorically. Trying to understand how I had no clue who I am and only realising after someone had asked me. Which is both frustrating and perplexing. I'm a chalk board that has just been rubbed clear, obvious by the white dust left I had once held information. Now trying to restring memories just cause 'Chiquitita' to play on repeat. Over and over.

This is why everything seems so new. I had nothing to compare to. Only these strange alien people whom I knew just as little about.

Who am I ? _Good question._ Considering my options is daunting, they look pretty bleak. I have knowledge ... let alone of this place. The best I can hope for is a sudden epiphany and all my memory returning. Truly I have no idea, but given the circumstances it wasn't surprising.

Sighing. Continuing on my walking circuit I had been following since this morning. Around and around. It is comforting the route has become familiar. Nothing really stands out or draws my attention. Everything is flat and has a sandy yellow tinge.

I mean, did I just wake up in a middle of the desert with no idea who I am. It's ludicrous. Somewhere I have a life maybe, a family. A name that I don't even know the first letter of. I have no identity. And I also do not know how to feel about it. What mainly concerns me is the fact that I don't have a name. People might not have dreams, homes, families ,a set identity... but they have a name.

I have given up trying to remember it, because it frightened me too much; both the trying to remember and the not remembering.

Insane would be one word to describe how I am feeling. I wondered if I scream the numbers the scruffy man gave me he would find me. Most likely not. But I feel too drain to do anything other than slowly stumble down the street.

I wonder what my family is like ?

"I'm tellin' you Mark, it aint like enythin I ever saw, an I sure as hell didn't think it was a sattilite, looked like a hammer, had a handle an everythin" gruffed out a man on the othe side of the road to his companion.

"I know jack I saw it too, but them feds didn't seem to think so, thought it was theirs, well I wish em the best, I'm sure they have a better chance of shiftin it then we did" came the reply.

A faint tingling of direction began. Go that way it whispered "This is the way home"

I follow.

* * *

 **No pov**

His physique was definitely something to be admired. Darcy was doing just that. Her eyes glided over the contours of his golden chest. Thankfully he had not put his shirt on yet.

"Nice ass for a homeless person, he's pretty cut". Darcy offered her opinion, quickly wiping her fogged up glasses so she didn't miss anything, before returning her objectifying gase. This drew attention to the hulking man. Even workaholic Jane was silently appreciating. Slightly slowing down her pacing. The only one unaffected by the show was Eric as he had identified from a young age he was heterosexual.

Thor however still enjoyed the attention he received. It did however induce thoughts of Hel and how the weight of her cool grey eyes would much more pleasure than a room of heated stares . He shoved the stinging memories aside and started strutting topless towards them like a peacock.

"To bad he doesn't have a brother, cause sadly Jane, I saw him first so bagsey. Is it bad I'm kind of glad we hit him with the va... " trailing off on her dirty thoughts as a look of horror over came her face. "Shit!" jumping from her seat she almost knocked it over, She rushed out the building without an explanation. The others followed, bar Thor. All extremely confused.

"Darcy what's wrong!"

"Erik we... we left that woman in the trunk!"

The trio rounded the building to find their van the right back seat window smashed.

"How?" Jane's face contorted in confusion.

Looking into the backseats for a moment Erik pulled his head out, "Nothing is missing or broken.. just the window... how does a young woman break a window without breaking some bone and going in to shock?"

"She probably thought she was being abducted." now terror filled Darcy's face "She's probably gone to the police! I cant go to jail!"

"No ones going to jail!"

"How do you know Jane from where I'm standing this looks pretty bad!"

"stop shouting your drawing attention to yourself"

Thor decided now would be the perfect to voice his problem, "This body needs sustenance!"

The three of them turned to him, utterly confused.

"suste... you are shitting me right!" Darcy spluttered.

No one spoke for a lengthy second.

"you're not are you? come on I think we could all do with a coffee"

"Lady Jane I do not know this..." Jane interrupted "shut up and follow me!"

They all shut their mouths and did.

* * *

 **Hel pov**

Why does it have to be so hot. I want to stop and find shade but the constant pull into the wilderness would not let me. Every time I stopped it was like being pricked in the chest with a needle. Not incredibly painful, short lived but its purpose to not let me deter was inarguable. It was as if I had a fishing line hooked into my heart, never slacking and the only way to stop the pain was to follow.

There was on way of escaping so I continued unwaveringly.

Ahead there was a bank, high enough to block my view of the horizon but sadly not enough to shield me from the sun. I was close the tension in the invisible cord tightened. I force my legs to go faster, they kick up clouds of dust. I took just one more step and then I could see on the horizon a structure that looked incongruously like clouds.

These buildings look nothing like the ones in the settlement, They had looked sturdier. I imagine a storm cloud rolling in and destroying them effortlessly, also conjuring a sense of de ja vous. That thrum in my chest was comforting now, as it had lead me to something familiar.

And in an instant its gone; and in an instant I want it back.

* * *

 **I really have no excuse other then I am really good at procrastinating. I promise to try better next time xxx**


End file.
